Characters
Mortal Kombat X is a character based game, where your characters fight the enemy's character(s). There are currently 4 tiers of characters, in order: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond. But there is one Character Tier called Boss Tier that isn't playable and only appear as a Boss Character Card in Challenges. Character Tiers There are a few ways to get these characters, besides Diamond tier characters, as they can only be unlocked through Elite Packs and Each tier of characters (excluding Diamond) can be unlocked from daily login bonus, along with all mobile to console unlocks. Currently, there are a total of 9 bronze tier characters in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. Bronze tier characters are earned from Bronze packs or from login reward, or can be bought from the store for 8,000 -18,000 gold. There is one console to mobile unlock bronze character, whom is Ninja Mime Johnny Cage (whom you can get from daily login bonus, or from store after completing the challenge, or from the daily Bronze Kard Pack in the Store). Bronze tier characters are extremely weak, but can beat mid fusion silver stats at a high fusion and level. Currently, there are a total of 16 silver tier characters in Mortal Kombat X Mobile. Silver tier characters can be earned from Kard Packs, Alliance Packs, the Silver Sword Starter Pack, and bought in the store for 35,000 - 75,000 gold. Silver characters bad at a low fusion and level, however, they can get up to low fusion gold stats with a higher fusion and level. Currently, there are a total of approximately 60 or more gold characters, with new ones coming out monthly. Gold characters can be earned from Kombat Packs; Challenge Packs; Elite Packs; the Netherrealm, Gold Fire Starter, and Gold Ice Starter packs; Early Access Packs; and on rare occasions Kard Packs. They can also be bought from the store for 200-350 souls (excluding unlocked challenge characters), in Packs for real money, and in Faction Wars Store for 1,600 blood rubies. There is one character (Cutthroat Kano) who can be bought with gold (99,000). Most gold characters are a lot better than most silver and bronze characters, and at high fusion are some of the best cards in the game. Currently, there are a total of 10+ Diamond characters. New Diamond Characters are always coming out from Game collaborations or from new Mortal Kombat Games. There are Many Diamond Cards such as Hellspawn Scorpion, Ravenous Mileena, Klassic Raiden, Wretch Dvorah, Bounty Hunter Erron Black, Injustice 2 Raiden, Klassic Reptile, Klassic Goro, Klassic Jax Briggs, Klassic Liu Kang, Konqueror Shao Kahn, MK 11 Scorpion, Ronin Takeda, Ronin Kenshi, Ronin Kitana, Kold War Scorpion, Kold War Sonya Blade, Kold War Sub Zero, Spec-Ops Scorpion, Punk Cassie Cage, and More. You can get Diamond Cards in Elite Packs with a 8% of getting one or the Elite Pack Pro with a 50%. You also can get a Exclusive Diamond Characters from Elite Packs in a 3% chance of each Exclusive Diamond Character Card. These characters are special, they each have an extra equipment slot, 30% extra power generation, really good passive abilities, and two of them can be part of over 2 classes. Bounty Hunter Erron Black is also the only Nomad (any class) character in the game. Classes Classes are classifications for characters. There are 6 classes as of October 2018. Classes are (click for background info): Elder God Netherrealm Martial Artist Outworld Spec Ops Nomad Classed Characters: Characters With Multiple Classes: * * as Diamond Erron Black He can join anyclass Category:Characters